


Dealing With The Summer Heat

by DarkMoonMaiden



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, Minor Injuries, but that's not really important to the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoonMaiden/pseuds/DarkMoonMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate searches for a way to distract herself from the summer heat, and to shut Clint up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealing With The Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winejuicebox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winejuicebox/gifts).



> Hello!
> 
> Not gonna lie, a bit nervous to post this one ;-; It's my first time writing for this ship...hopefully I do them justice!

The inside of their little apartment was ridiculously hot. It was still early, and the temperature was only supposed to get hotter as the day progressed. The windows were thrown open in an effort to find a nonexistent breeze, and the ceiling fan spun lazily and uselessly. Outside, people and cars passed by, bits of their conversations wafting in with the sounds of car horns.

Beads of sweat ran down the back of Kate’s neck, making her grimace and rub them away, only for the moisture to condense moments later. The heat made it nearly impossible to focus on anything, but she was determined to finish this magazine before she had to actually get on with her day.

"Kate."

She didn't respond, flipping another page of the magazine. She just had a couple more articles of gossip to read, and then—

" _Kaaate."_

She fought to ignore Clint’s whiny voice. Months of living together had made her practically immune to his nagging—she had discovered that if she gave Clint her attention every time he demanded it, she’d spend every waking moment chasing him around the city. When they had first started sharing an apartment as a couple, Kate had attempted to do just that. Which, as one could assume, turned out to be a horrible idea and lead to Billy and Natasha staging an intervention before she was able to fill Clint with arrows.

So, Kate had learned when to tune her partner out and when to actually listen to his wild thoughts and ideas.

But with this godforsaken weather, the broken air conditioner and the date she had with Billy approaching, her patience was wearing thin.

“C’mon, Katie-Kate, pay attention to me,” Clint moaned helplessly, head flopping back onto the couch. He shifted uncomfortably, wincing and pressing experimentally on his hurt ribs.

Kate looked over her magazine, eyes narrowing. "Stop that," she commanded, kicking his leg lightly. "You'll pop your stitches. _Again."_

"But it's so _hot_ in here and they _itch."_

"Well, then you shouldn't get thrown into the air conditioner next time, should you?"

"That was completely not my fault!" he protested, throwing his arms in the air. "How was I supposed to know that that guy'd follow me back here?"

"You're kind of a superspy. That's sorta your job."

Clint pouted, continuing to shift on the couch, jostling Kate's legs. "Get offa me. You're sweaty."

Kate complied, folding her legs underneath her before sprawling out on Clint again moments later when she decided that she was uncomfortable.

“Just deal with it a few more minutes, and then I’ll start getting ready,” she huffed. “I have to meet Billy in a few hours.”

“Oh, right,” Clint said with disdainful envy. “You two are going to the _pool_.” He scoffed, crossing his arms and scowling. “ _I_ want to go to the pool.”

“Then don’t get yourself hurt.”

“I can still live vicariously through you and Billy, can’t I?” he asked hopefully.

“Nope. You’re just going to have to miss out on me in a bathing suit and enjoy sitting at home watching daytime TV.”

Clint pulled a face, mimicking her words under his breath. There were a few more moments of silence before he started fidgeting again, shifting in his seat and tapping his fingers against Kate’s shin.

"Can you hand me the remote?"

"It's right next to you."

"But it's closer to _you._ "

She shoved the remote at him. "Now be quiet."

Clint accepted the remote and started to flip through the channels. He went through only half of them before he was antsy yet again and turned to Kate for entertainment.

"Seriously?”

"Kate, I'm so _bored_. Cut me some slack--I can't move, you confiscated my bow, there's nothing to watch--"

"Let. Me. _Read._ "

“I will if you make out with me.”

It was obviously just a flippant statement, the first thing that popped into his head. But by God, if it wasn’t the best thing Kate had heard out of his mouth all day.

“Fine.”

Throwing her magazine carelessly on the ground, Kate lunged forward and smashed her lips against Clint’s. He froze as her lips moved against his, still uncertain if she was going to surprise-attack him. He finally responded when she slipped her tongue inside his mouth, kissing her back and moving a hand to her shoulder.

Without breaking the kiss or jostling her partner’s side, Kate rolled smoothly into Clint’s lap, straddling his thighs. Their lips moved with more fervor, and her hands reached for the bottom of his shirt, carefully pulling it up. He moaned happily, clutching at her shoulders. She pressed her clothed chest against his bared one, silently encouraging him to touch her. When he didn’t seem to get the hint, she huffed into his mouth and moved his hands from her shoulders to her chest. He froze again, panicking, before hesitantly squeezing.

Kate groaned encouragingly, pressing into his grip. She skimmed her fingertips over his muscular chest, making sure to be light around the bandaged stitches. She dug her painted nails into his pecs, hard enough to get a reaction, reveling in the pleasant gasps he made that went straight to her groin. And if the thing poking her inner that was anything to go by, he was enjoying it, too.

“C’mon, touch me,” Kate urged, grinding down experimentally. They both hissed in pleasure, Clint twitching in his pants.

Finally, Clint had enough brainpower to properly participate and pushed his hand up her shirt, copying her motions from before. Sliding up her side, he reached behind her and unhooked her bra in a single motion.

Kate pulled back momentarily, raising an eyebrow. _That_ was certainly a new trick. “Since when could you do that?” she asked breathlessly. “And more importantly, where’d you learn to do it?”

“It’s a secret.”

“But I have boobs and _I_ can’t do that.”

“Less talking, more making out. You’re ruining the mood.”

Well, he did have a point.

Clint pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it over the arm of the couch as she finished taking off her bra. He ran his calloused hands over her, rubbing a thumb over a nipple and drawing a shuddered gasp out of her. _Oh, that’s nice._

Hips stuttering, Kate finally dipped a hand to the front of his sweatpants, massaging what she found. Clint choked on a yelp, jerking up into her grip, desperate to get more friction. A small smile curled the corners of Kate’s lips as she complied with the silent plea, pressing down with more force and moving faster. She hummed happily when a hand moved down her own body to the front of her gym shorts, slipping in to her purple panties while the other was still toying with her breasts.

“Yeah, right there,” she breathed, sighing happily and jerking her hips down.

Clint’s fingers stroked and moved around expertly, knowing all of the right places to press that would make her squirm and squeeze his fingers. There was too little space between their bodies for her to properly get her hand in his pants, but Kate was able to continue massaging him through the fabric, and that was more than enough to get him off.

Kate felt herself getting closer, and knew from Clint’s movements that he was, too. He was the first one to tip over the edge, kissing Kate’s throat and grunting quietly, hips quivering and a wet spot growing in between his legs. He managed to keep his fingers moving, and she followed soon after, head thrown back and muscles tensing and relaxing around his three fingers. Clint helped her ride through it, and eased his fingers out before they became uncomfortable for her over sensitized vagina.

They stayed like that for a while, basking in postorgasmic bliss, until Kate returned to her senses and became once again aware of the sticky heat surrounding them. Peeling herself off of Clint, she flopped back on her side of the couch. She managed to put her bra back on, hooking it with clumsy fingers before lying down.

“No shirt?” Clint managed to pant out, unable to think in more than monosyllabic words.

“It’s too hot,” she responded, moving a few pillows around and enjoying the last few pleasurable tremors of her orgasm.

Letting out a long, relaxed sigh, she reached for her magazine and flipped to the page she’d left off. Next to her, Clint continued to stare dazedly at the ceiling, attempting to pull his brain back together from the mush it had become. He reached out and hauled Kate’s legs into his lap, massaging her muscular legs slowly. She grinned, enjoying the silence that always came after Clint’s orgasm.

“That was fun, but now I’m just grosser and sticky.”

She kicked his thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments/kudos much appreciated!
> 
> If you have any questions/things you want me to write, send me an ask: darkmoonmaiden.tumblr.com


End file.
